


Crave

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bruises, Concussions, Fights, Fist Fights, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 12





	Crave

Peter relished getting in fights once he got back to England. Not because he enjoyed hurting the children around him, which all the schoolboys surely were, in his eyes. He avoided that as much as possible. He simply craved the adrenaline; the feeling of fists thudding against his ribs. The breath of clarity each new bruise brought. He would spend ages sitting in the bathroom, pressing on his wounds, pursuing the pain and feeling of freedom, rightness. He would breath as little as possible, to further enhance his concussed dizziness. All was right with his world when he no longer had to recall that he wasn't a King any longer. 

He hated when Edmund interfered. He could reason that Ed was only doing it to protect him, but it was far from what Peter desired. Edmund was more than aware of why Peter kept scrapping, and he too had longed for that headspace as soon as they'd come back. But Edmund knew how unhealthy that was, and with how far gone Peter was in that mindset, joining the fights was the only tactic he could think of. He'd tried to talk to Peter when they'd come back, but neither of them had ever been comfortable with such things.

When Edmund joined the fights, there was an immediate need for Peter to come back to the surface. Peter felt that it was his responsibility to protect all his siblings, as the eldest, so he could no longer just take a beating. He had to make an effort to end the fight as soon as he could. Neither of them ever really landed a blow to the teenagers they fought: it was mostly just pinning so that they would learn that the boys didn't have the upper hand. But fighting this way led to slow, painful victories, and Edmund knew that he had a tendency to treat his marks from every fight the same way Peter did. He tries not to go to the same place that Peter does, but it's challenging because he's facing exactly the same situation. 

Edmund didn't work well with desperation, as Peter learned to. It's not in his nature. He would get furious with Peter, because while he was loyal to his brother, he is still easily frustrated by the childish foolishness that Peter was reliant on. Edmund did not want to forget where he was: it only made the realization of the truth more painful. 

But Pevensie's don't communicate, do they.


End file.
